totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
5. Olimpiada Totalnej Porażki – cz.2
Chris: Czołem moi sportowcy! Gotowi na nowe konkurencje? Max: Jak zawsze! Chris: Dobrze! Podoba mi się wasz entuzjazm. Dzisiaj konkurencja pływacka. Claire: I znowu coś dla mnie. Chyba dam radę. Chris: Wybierzecie trzy osoby, które popłyną w sztafecie z wyspy do tamtego klifu. Każda osoba musi zatknąć flagę. Rozumiemy się? To do dzieła! Komety Sami: No cóż, jak widzicie, nie mogę wziąć udziału w konkurencji. Przez pewną pannę, która myśli, że może wszystko... Potrzebuję zatem trójkę ochotników. No więc? Claire: No to ja! Uwielbiam pływanie. Colin: No i ja mogę. Lilly: Czas pokazać, że Lilly potrafi! Sami: Świetnie! Cieszę się, że mam taką wspaniałą drużynę. Mam jednak wrażenie, że nie jestem najlepszym kapitanem... Violet: No bo nie jest. Wolałabym innego kapitana. Max: Hej, wcale tak nie jest. Jesteś doskonała.......jako kapitan oczywiście! Drake: Max ma rację! Bez ciebie nie wygralibyśmy dwóch ostatnich odcinków. Sami: Dzięki wam. To do dzieła! Błyskawice Steve: Tak więc ja... Czy ktoś jeszcze? Julie: No mogę być chętna. Zeke: No i ja popłynę! Steve: Doskonale. A ty Vanessa nie mieszaj się tym razem, a będzie dobrze. Vanessa: Jak chcą, ale niech nie mówią mi potem, że beze mnie przegywają... Grrr... Runda 4 – Sztafeta pływacka Chris: O rany! Już mnie ciarki przechodzą. Czas zacząć moją ulubioną konkurencję. Czy jesteście gotowi? To start! Na początku dobrze wystartowała Claire. Widać, że z wodą sobie dobrze radzi nie od dziś. Zostawia z tyłu Zeke’a, który, gdy dopływa z powrotem, to Colin już jest prawie w połowie. Sami: No! Dasz radę Colin! Steve: Tempo, tempo Julie! Julie dopływa i wtedy wskakuje Steve. Dosyć sprawnie dogania Lilly z Komet, zawiesza flagę i zmierza po drugi punkt dla Błyskawic. Chris: Brawo Steve! To nam daje remis 2-2! Huh! Aż muszę odsapnąć. Do jutra. Przygotujcie umysły! Komety Sami: Lilly! Już prawie wygraliśmy! Co ty zrobiłaś? Lilly: No starałam się, ale... Claire: Daj jej spokój! Robiła, co mogła! Sami: Oj, już nieważne.... Musimy następną rundę wygrać. Lilly: Ooo dzisiaj to mnie Sami rozzłościła. A miałam ją za sympatyczną osobę... Claire (do Lilly): Okrutnie cię potraktowała. Lilly (do Claire): Wiem... I z takim kapitanem, to daleko nie zajdziemy. Co byś powiedziała na sojusz? Tylko ty i ja. Claire (do Lilly): Ojej, no nie wiem. Lilly (do Claire): Zastanów się. Wolisz mnie, czy tą panią dyktator? Błyskawice Steve: O rety! Cudem wygraliśmy! Nie wiem, co się z wami stało. Zeke: Ja też nie. Zawsze mi wychodziło... Może to jakieś zdenerwowanie. Steve: Dobra zostawmy to. Przygotujmy umysły, jak on to ładnie powiedział, na jutro. Zeke: Nie rozumiem. Staram się, a tu nie wychodzi. Mam jakiegoś strasznego pecha... Następnego dnia Chris: Heh, dziś potrzebuję dwóch sprytnych umysłów, które podejmą się.......meczu szachowego! Chad: Ehh... Kedy myślisz, że nic głupszego już nie wymyślą... Dokończcie sami... Sami: U nas to będzie Willie! Willie: Gotowy szefowo! Steve: To my posyłamy w bój Joego! Joe: To będzie ciekawy pojedynek! Chad: Tak... Jak rosnąca trawa... Violet: Nie no, nawet lubię szachy, ale na Olimpiadzie? Błeee... Chris: Za chwilę przystąpimy do pojedynku! Pamiętajcie, że stawką są punkty od rankingu! Runda 5 – Mecz szachowy Chris: A więc panowie, niech wygra lepszy! Czas, start! Kilka błędów na początku i Willie zostaje w tyle, jednak ma taktykę rezerwową, dzięki której wraca do gry. Josie: Ależ emocje! (...) Co ja gadam? Charlie: Hej Julie... Julie: No hej... Charlie: No chciałem ci powiedzieć, że świetnie płynęłaś i w ogóle świetnie wyglądasz... Julie (zawstydzona): Ojej... Dziękuję... Eee, jakoś wcześniej nie zagadywałeś do mnie. Charlie: No wiesz, nie było okazji... Julie: Hihi. Śmieszny jesteś. Charlie: Tak! Udało się zagadać. Mam nadzieję, że było warto... Julie: Hehe. Charlie jest taki śmieszny. Mam wrażenie, że może być tym kimś, kogo szukam. Ale wracając do meczu, czas upływa, a nasi wyspowi mistrzowie nie chcą popełnić błędu, aż............. Joe: Tak! Szach mat! Willie: Co? Niemożliwe! Chris: A jednak! To Błyskawice zdobywają punkt i... Ej! Obudźcie się! Wszyscy (budzą się): AAAAAA!!!!! Chris: Błyskawice nieoczekiwanie prowadzą, ale jutro czeka was najtrudniejsza konkurencja. Do zobaczenia jutro o 5! Wszyscy: O 5?! Następnego dnia, a jakże, o 5 rano Chris: No. Jestem z was dumny, że przybyliście wszyscy, jednak do dzisiejszej, ostatniej konkurencji wydelegujecie tylko jedną osobę. Vanessa: Ale mógłbyś powiedzieć, co to za konkurencja! Chris: No już mówię... Rety. Niewyspana, a krzyczy, jakby nie spała od 5 godzin. Vanessa: Bo nie spałam! Daj wreszcie to zadanie! Chris: Otóż dziś będzie triathlon! Każda drużyna wybierze jedną osobę, która będzie ją reprezentować. Megan: No ale w tym momencie jest 3-2. Jeśli nawet Komety wygrają, będzie 3-3. Chris: Przewidziałem to i dlatego.........triathlon jest za dwa punkty! Innymi słowy, kto przybędzie na metę pierwszy, tego drużyna wygrywa. A i żeby nie było... Obie osoby startujące w triathlonie uzyskują automatyczną nietykalność. Żeby nie było wywalania za jedno przegrane zadanie... Rozumiemy się? No to wybierajcie! Macie.....5 minut. Runda 6 - Triathlon Max: To ja pobiegnę. Czuję się na siłach i myślę, że dam radę. Drake: Trzymamy kciuki ziom! Steve: Jestem kapitanem, więc ja wystartuję! Chris: Dobrze. A oto zasady: najpierw bieg pod górę na sam szczyt Góry Strachu, potem skok do wody i przepłynięcie na brzeg, a na koniec bieg do mety. Czas start. Max: Co już? Steve: Hej Max! Nie biegniesz? Max: Myślał, że się łatwo poddam. Niedoczekanie! Początek wyrównany. Zawodnicy tracą dużo energii, biegnąc pod górę, ale nie poddają się. Na Górze pierwszy jest Steve, który skacze od razu. Zaraz za nim Max. Idą łeb w łeb. Josie: O rany! Nie mogę na to patrzeć! Sami: Oby tylko Max dociągnął do końca... Coraz bliżej mety. Steve już biegnie na lądzie, ale Max tuż za nim. Już widać metę. Steve (odwraca się w biegu): I co Max? Nie wierzyłeś, że cię pokonam? Hahahahahoaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Niesamowite! Max mija leżącego Steve’a i dobiega do mety jako zwycięzca! KOMETY MISTRZEM OLIMPIADY TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! Chris: Wow!!! Taki dramatyczny koniec chyba tylko Hitchcock mógłby wymyślić. Komety wygrywacie superśniadanie, a po południu ładnie was udekorujemy. I tak po południu Chris: Mam przyjemność ogłosić Komety zwycięzcami tej Olimpiady. Proszę Sami, oto puchar. Komety: Tak!!! Chris (próbując przekrzyczeć Komety): A was Błyskawice zapraszam wieczorem! Sami: Dzięki wszystkim! Mamy naprawdę (zerka na Maxa) wspaniałą drużynę, hehe. Ceremonia przy ognisku Chris: No, no. Śrubujecie niechlubny rekord – trzeci raz z rzędu na ceremonii piankowej? Niedobrze... Oddaliście już głosy. Na talerzu mam 7 pianek, kto nie dostanie, wypada. * Steve (siedzi ze spuszczoną głową) * Joe * Charlie * Josie * Julie * Megan Chris: A ostatnią piankę tego wieczoru otrzyma...............................Vanesssa! Vanessa: No! Dziękuję. Zeke: Spoko. Nie mam żalu. Liczyłem, że lepiej mi pójdzie, ale wyszło, jak wyszło. Ehh... Jeszcze wieczorem Vanessa: Hej, co ci jest? Steve: Też pytanie! Skaszaniłem... Vanessa: No każdemu się zdarza... Steve: Ale nie kapitanowi! Nie zasługuję, by nim być! Vanessa: Tak... Wszystko zgodnie z planem...Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki